x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant X
Mutant X (Kevin Reynolds) is a mutant that works as a member of the X-Men and a science and physics teacher for Professor Charles Xavier. Unlike Jean Grey; Mutant X is considered one of the most powerful mutants to ever be born on the planet Earth. 'Origins' Kevin Reynolds was born to Lacy Reynolds on May 5, 1958 in Saratoga, New York. He was raised by his mother because his father died during World War 2 while liberating prisoners from Auschwitz Concentration Camp. Reynolds grew up knowing that his father died at the hands of evil and since he feared that evil would in fact rise; the young son of the fallen soldier took up the alter ego Mutant X after he discovered his powers at the age of 16. He and his friends would later join as a team in order to save others from harm and protect their little community. By the 90s, he found discovered an abandoned mine where the largest deposit of Adamantium was located. This deposit was later bought by him in order to have access to the Adamantium, which he manipulated and made into Diamantanium. He would later graft it to his entire skeletal structure. By 1999; Reynolds was contacted by Charles Xavier who offered the mutant a job at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters as a science teacher. He accepted the job and taught many young mutants. At the same time; he met his wife and had his children. He also came across his old friend; who would later become known as ForestFire. Since his start as a superhero; Mutant X continued as the physics and science teacher at the Xavier Institute; as well as one of the key members of the X-Men. '2000s' Since his start as a superhero; Mutant X continued as the physics and science teacher at the Xavier Institute; as well as one of the key members of the X-Men. Marriage & Family By the 2000s; Mutant X had married his sweetheart Nicole Prescott and later became a father when his wife gave birth to their first child; Kyle Reynolds. His wife later had another son Scott Reynolds and soon by 2009; he became the father of fraternal twin daughters; Jennifer and Crystal. Mutant Rights Because of the rising tensions between mutants and humans; Mutant X decided to take charge and lead a campaign so that mutants and humans can in fact co-exist. His campaign was later given a chance to explain itself when he was offered a chance to speak in front of the United Nations. He accepted the chance and made himself known as a mutant, as well as convinced the world leaders to enforce mutant rights on the world. Senator Robert Kelly also got him a lunching with the Commander-In-Chief the next day. Mutant X accepted the offer and spent 20 minutes at the lunch with the President; until Emma Frost and her henchmen attacked the White House. This later led Mutant X to prove himself as the protector of mankind when Emma Frost had the President held hostage. He stopped Emma when his wife Nicole attacked Emma from behind; leading to him cuffing Frost and capturing her henchmen. 2 weeks later; Mutant X was contacted by Senator Kelly who in turn explained that the Mutant Rights Enforcement Act would be ratified by the whole world and they offered him to be the one to seal the document even Edward Kelly was arrest for his actions 'Powers & Abilities' Mutant X is known to be in fact a mutant that reigns supreme over Phoenix and even Apocalypse. He is also known to retain his powers while he is in the Savage Land as well. *'Immortality:' An ability Mutant X has is an ability to never have to worry about dying of old age, nor having to worry about dying from anything else. **'Invulnerability:' Mutant X was born with a unique physiology, allowing him to actually withstand virtually all forms of physical attacks. This of course makes him able to take a hit from Mjolnir, Apocalypse and even Galactus, yet remain untouched. His invulnerability also enables him to survive the vaccum of space. This ability also makes him more denser than the average humans on Earth. ***'Superhuman Strength:' When it comes to strength, Mutant X is known to possess a strength that is godlike in nature. He is capable of lifting tons over his head with great ease. His strength also allows him to cause serious damage to his enemies. ****'Superhuman Stamina:' When it comes to staying for centuries in a fight, Mutant X's stamina is what gives him such an ability. ****'Superhuman Endurance:' Mutant X's invulnerable status allows him to endure more harmful and discomforting things that average humans cannot. ***'Superhuman Healing:' Although incapable of recieving injury, Mutant X is known to have the ability to heal within milliseconds upon sustaining injury. ****'Foreign Body Resistance:' An explanation as to why he has never gotten sick or has succumbed to highly-powerful narcotics is because Mutant X's immune system makes him immune to all forms of drugs and disease. His ability also makes him immune to even drugs that are known to kill or suppress the x-gene within the body of other mutants and even mutagenic viruses as well. ***'Flight:' An ability that Mutant X mastered once he got older is the ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of the Earth and in turn create a gravitational field around him. This of course will allow him to repel the gravity keeping him down and allow him to fly. *'Superhuman Speed:' When it comes to be quick on his feet or moving at high speeds through the air or space, Mutant X is known to have both abilities. His speed allows him to reach speeds that even Quicksilver, Superman and the Flash wish they could reach. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' An ability that Mutant X's speed gives him are reflexes that allow him to catch objects, punches and kicks before they even hit him. *'Superhuman Senses:' Mutant X was known to have been born with senses that surpass that of the average Asgardian, Galactus and even Wolverine. His sense of sight, smell, hearing, taste and even feel is amplified beyond that of Superhuman level. *'Superhuman Agility:' Mutant X was born with an ability that actually allowed him to move far superior to that of Bruce Lee. *'Cryokinesis:' Mutant X was shown to have the power to actually manipulate and generate beams of intense cold from his hands as well as exhale ice from his breath. *'Optical Blast:' An ability he's had since he was a child, Mutant X is known to emit beams of highly powerful and devastating energy from his eyes. **'Heat Vision:' What his optical blast enables Mutant X to do is emit beams of intense heat from his eyes and destroy anything in it's path. *'Telepathy:' An ability used since the 60s, Mutant X is known to have the ability to enter the mind an any person. Even those who are telepathic are no match for his telepathic powers. **'Mind Control:' An ability that Mutant X has with his telepathy is the ability to enter one's mind and control them telepathically. Of course he's never used this power for personal gain, however he uses it when it benefits his missions. **'Mind Reading:' A basic ability Mutant X has is the ability to enter one's mind and read their thoughts. This is an ability that can be used on those with telepathic powers as well. **'Illusion Manipulation:' An ability that he has used on several occassions is the ability to manipulate one's mind in order to have them percieve something entirely different. He has even used this as a way to treat the mentally ill. **'Mental Blocks:' To ensure that he was never attacked telepathically, Mutant X is known to have blocked his mind from any known telepath, even those who are his allies in order to keep them from using their powers against him. **'Telepathic Speech:' An ability seen on several occassions is Mutant X's power to speak to those with the use of his telepathic powers. **'Mental Projection:' A unique power that Mutant X has is an ability to think of objects and locations, then create them withouth any problems. By the 2000s, this ability is something that was uncontrollable but eventually learned how to master such a power on his own. **'Mental Seduction:' An ability that he discovered when he was dating Nicole Prescott, Mutant X had found that the woman who would be his wife was somehow mentally attracted to him. He has been known to use this ability to manipulate those who are attracted to him in order to get his missions accomplished. **'Astral Projection:' Mutant X is known to be a very spiritual man and this of course means that he is known to put his mind at piece whenever he feels it's necessary. He is known to practice several mind and body skills which have actually led him to leave his body for a long period of time. The first time he accomplished such a feat was when he practiced yoga for the next several weeks back in the 1960s and actually managed to reach the astral plane of existence. There was where he met his father who died in World War 2 before he was born. *'Telekinesis:' A power that he was born with is the ability to move and manipulate objects with his mind. His telekinetic powers enable him to actually move objects that weigh tons with great ease. **'Shield:' An ability that Mutant X has is the ability to erect a powerful telekinetic shield around him and others and is capable of holding it for weeks, months, years and even centuries. **'Magnetokinetic Immunity:' Against enemies such as Magneto who have the power to manipulate and control metal, Mutant X's telekinetic powers enable him to be immune to magnetokinetic powers. **'Elemental Manipulation:' A power that is universal with those who have telekinesis, Mutant X also has the ability to manipulate and control other elements such as metal, fire, water, ice, etc. *'Atmokinesis:' An ability granted by his mental based powers, Mutant X can manipulate the weather with the use of his mind. *'Teleportation:' Mutant X was born with the power to actually transport himself from one place to the other with extraordinary ease. He is known to teleport even when he's not seeing where he's going. *'Power Absorption:' A unique power that Mutant X has is the ability to absorb the memories and abilities from those he touches for a certain amount of time. This ability is what allows him to stop his enemies before they can even attack him. *'Shapeshifting:' Despite having a metallic skeletal structure, Mutant X is known to have the power to shift into many different shapes, including those who aren't even existing. *'Claws:' At a young age, Mutant X discovered that in between his knuckles, protruded 6 1ft retractable bone claws that can be retracted at will. His claws and his entire skeleton was later coated in the completely indestructible alloy created by himself called Diamantanium. *'Invisibility:' Mutant X is known to have the ability become completely and totally invisible to the naked eye. Even those with natural or artificial means are incapable of spotting him. *'Intangibility:' Another metaphasic power Mutant X has is the ability to move through solid matter without damaging it. Mutant God Force During his attempt to stop Jean Grey's phoenix force from being completely and totally unleashed, Mutant X was pushed beyond the boundaries of his physical powers and unleashed his ultimate form. A powerful form that is considered even more powerful than the Phoenix force itself is what is called the "Mutant God Force". This force is what enables him to become so powerful that not even Apocalypse or Galactus could stop him. Mutant X's physical abilities are increased 1000 fold and grants him other abilities as well. In the far future however, Mutant X's Mutant God Force becomes part of the energy in the Tesseract and therefore becomes a god. *'Omnipotence:' Upon becoming part of the Tesseract, Mutant X's powers become so powerful that no other power could ever oppose him. This means that he can now manipulate the fabrics of reality, time and space. *'Omniscience:' Being one to expand all knowledge, Mutant X's powers have also granted him abilities that allow him to know all there is to know and see all there is to see of the universe. *'Omnipresence:' Mutant X's powers have also evolved to the point where he's all around others, including other aliens, humans and mutants. Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Superhumans Category:Homo Omni-Superior